1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photocurable composition for coating a nail or an artificial nail.
Particularly, the present invention relates to a photocurable composition for coating a nail or an artificial nail, suitably used for a sculptured nail.
2. Description of Related Arts
In a field of a nail decoration, a photocurable composition for coating a nail or an artificial nail (UV nail gel) is used. Specifically, a UV nail gel used for a sculptured nail is known. When a sculptured nail is formed, a process for interposing a seal mount called a form between a nail (natural nail) and a fingertip, applying a UV nail gel on the nail and the form, and then photocuring the gel is repeated to coat (decorate) the nail. By such a method, the nail can be decorated such that the nail gel is integrated with the nail without bonding a nail chip or the like to the nail. Therefore, decoration having excellent durability can be performed while the nail chip or the like is hardly peeled off.
As an invention relating to such decoration of a nail, WO 2012/140796 A discloses a method for bonding a nonwoven fabric as a flexible substrate having a liquid-absorbing property to a nail and then impregnating the nonwoven fabric with a UV nail gel.